1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-297481 discloses a lever-type connector with a housing. A terminal fitting connected to an end of a wire can be inserted into the housing from behind. The connector also has a U-shaped lever with two arms extending from opposite ends of an operating portion. The arms are mounted rotatably on side surfaces of the housing. Each arm has a cam groove configured to enable connection with a mating housing as the lever is rotated from an initial position to an end position. A locked portion protrudes from the rear surface of the housing, and a lock is provided on the operating portion of the lever. The lock includes a resiliently deflectable cantilevered lock piece and an unlocking portion on a tip of the lock piece. Protection walls stand at opposite sides of the lock piece.
The lock piece of the lock resiliently locks the locked portion when the lever is rotated to the end position and holds the lever at the end position. The unlocking portion can be pulled up to deflect the lock piece and thereby releasing the locked portion so that the lever can be rotated toward the initial position.
The wire drawn out from the rear surface of the housing may be pulled up toward the locked portion and an intermediate part of the wire may contact and deflect the unlocking portion of the lock piece, thereby inadvertently deflecting the lock piece and releasing a locked state.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent a lever from being unlocked inadvertently due to a wire, external matter or the like.